Jealousy Isn't A Good Thing
by XxMarkzxX
Summary: Jealousy isn't the deadly emotion known to man kind...What happens when the students at Shikon High School get a hold of this...Did I mention this school is where humans, hanyous, AND youkais go to school? [[Pairings Undecided]]


Markz: Holla everyone and welcome to my NEW story ((applause in background)) Thank you Thank you Thank you  
  
Hishu: What the hell are you talking about??  
  
Markz: ((goes all puppy dog looking)) HISHU!!!  
  
Hishu: Damn it. me and my big mouth ((runs away from Markz))  
  
Markz: HISHU COME BACK!!!!! ((looks for Hishu and can't find him)) oh well. this is a story as you know ^.~  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah yeah wench now shut up and let me take over  
  
Markz: ((gets mad)) Hey you can't Do uph- ((starts to mumble))  
  
Inuyasha: ((laughs cause he tied up Markz)) Now you finally shut up!! EVERYONE IT"S OK TO COME OUT NOW!!  
  
((everyone comes out))  
  
Hishu: Are you sure??  
  
Inuyasha: Yep ((bares his fangs in his irresitable smile))  
  
Hishu: ((sweatdrops)) yea. finally I can talk to some else than her!!! ((goes and talks to Kagome))  
  
Sango: Wow! You got her to shut up!! You're a miracle worker Inuyasha!! ((claps))  
  
((everyone starts to clap))  
  
Inuyasha: ((bows)) Thank you thank you ((here's only Hishu and Kagome talking)) Where'd everyone go??  
  
Hishu: ((turns around)) Holy shit.  
  
Inuyasha: ((turns around to see what seems to be a bigger Markz really pissed off)) Uh.hello.um sorry?  
  
Markz: You better be sorry!! ((starts to chase Hishu, Kagome, and Inuyasha with her lucky sludge hammer)) I HATE YOU KAGOME!! YOU TRYING TO TAKE MY MAN!! I HATE INUYASHA FOR TYING ME UP!! AND I HATE HISHU FOR TRYING TO CHEAT ON ME WITH KAGOME!! ((chase them to a dead end))  
  
I/K/H: ((turn around)) Holy fuck.  
  
Some TV Guy: Read the story and at the end you will finish "Jealousy Isn't a Good Thing"  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Meanings:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Jealousy Isn't A Good Thing Prolouge- School With Your Not So Average Demon ((ReViSeD)) **~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
It was a quiet morning in the King's household. The room of the third oldest daughter, Markz, was as quiet as the ocean on a calm summer night...until... the little sister entered this peaceful room.  
  
"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" the sound of my annoying little sister shook me from my wondrous sleep of being ruler of an unknown world where I was surrounded by this world's hottest men. Of course, at the sound of being late for my first day of school, I shot up from my bed to be hit face with the world's hardest frying pan.  
  
"CARYN GET BACK HERE!!!" I chased my little sister down the stairs into the kitchen to see her balling her eyes out in my mom's stomach  
  
"MOM! Markz hit me and...and...and then she pulled my hair and now my head  
hurts!"  
  
"Caryn! You little lying FAT kid!! I didn't do anything! You hit me with Mom's good FRYING PAN!!"  
  
"I did NOT!! You hit ME with the frying pan! I even have a bruise on my forehead! Look!!" Of course being me, a curious person looked. There sitting on my little sister's forehead was what looked like a big old bruise.  
  
'Make-up...I don't know how she does it' I thought. I saw my mom look and it and frown...I pity my mom, really, she can't tell it's a fake. I waited to see what happened next but what I expected wasn't this.  
  
"Markz, I know how you wanted to go to that concert later but after this I would say you aren't even going near the concert. You could of really hurt your sister doing this!! Oh...Caryn come here and have mommy take a look at it!" My sister complied and went to my mom. I just stood there like a fish gaping for air.  
  
'No concert? NO CONCERT?!?' Sad isn't it?? I looked over at my sister and mother. My life is so pathetic I wish dad was here. I hate that he has to move. I hate that he went to Spain this week. I hate that he is always forgetting my band concerts...that's right, I'm in my school band you shut up.  
  
"Honey, you don't have any bruises. This is my make- up" The best words are the one's that are going through my head right now, 'Sweet victory!! Markz scores a touchdown!!'  
  
"So mom...about that concert tonight? Can I go with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku?" I gave her my best puppy face. I knew it always worked. To her I looked like a frightened dog even though I AM a dragon.  
  
"Yes. yes you can and to show you my forgiveness I'll give you a hundred dollars or two" Did I forget to tell you my dad practically own half the city of Tokyo?? How about the cities in America he owns? No? Really? Well I'm American so of course he does! Anyway, back to the present.  
  
"REALLY!?! I CAN??" My mother shook her head yes. 'Yet another score for the me, MARKZ!! MWAHAHAHAHA" I was in my own little world until my mother started to tap my shoulder. "Darling?"  
  
"Yea mom?" I looked at her questionably.  
  
"Honey your going to be late for school. Do you-"  
  
"FUCK, FUCK FUCKITY FUCK!" I cut her off with my swearing. Ain't that the thing of the year? No, infact, I'm known for my funny insults. "FUCK!! That little sister of mine!! CARYN WHEN I GET HOME YOU IN FOR A DEEP POUNDING!! I gotta go!! See you mom!!" With a kiss on her cheek, I left with out a glance back at my confused mother.  
  
^^At School (Inu's POV)^^  
  
I was walking down the hall when something shoved me from behind. I was sent flying into the ground face first. I could feel my anger boiling inside of me. 'Who would dare to knock me down! My father owns half this city and a whole bunch of other cities!! ((A/N: Weird ain't it? O_o o_O O_o o_O)) I will kill who ever shoved me!' I was so caught up in my angry proposition to myself I didn't notice the body hovering over me.  
  
"Hello?" the sweet voice I heard had torn me out of my thoughts and pushed away the bad in me right now. I rolled over accidentally knocking over the girl and she fell straddling my middle. I looked up and saw her blushing, probably realizing the awkward position they were in at the moment. "I'm sorry about knocking you down in the hall, I was rushing because I thought I was going to be late. I didn't see you until the last moment. I'm sorry really. I better get going" she tried getting up found my arms were locked around her waist.  
  
'I can't believe she was the one that knocked me down! She so small and looks so weak! She's so beautiful. I wanna know her name' I thought. I looked straight at her face and saw her brown eyes. They were the most beautiful things I have seen ever. "What's your name" I asked in a hazy, dreamy state. I felt like she was a dream that was going to disappear if I let go of her. I tightened my hold on her. She looked at me like I was a complete idiot. I didn't care I just wanted to know what this goddess' name was.  
  
^^Girl's POV^^ ((Did you really think I would give the name away? If you did SHAME ON YOU!!))  
  
I was running in the hall when I heard someone call my name. I turned my head momentarily and looked straight in front of my to see a guy in my path of chaos. 'Damn it to hell! I'm not going to be able to miss him!! Me and my stupid head!!' I thought. That's when I hit him in the back and knocked him down. I was lucky enough to catch my balance being myself. I looked at him while he laid down on the hall way floor. I thought I might have knocked him out or something so I asked in my sweetest voice, "Hello?" I saw him roll to his right knocking me down. I didn't fall on the floor but I did in a spot I thought was far worst - his middle. I was straddling his middle and he looked like he was not bothered by this position. Of course I was and ended up blushing like a tomato. Actually I put a tomato to shame I was so embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry about knocking you down in the hall. I was rushing because I thought I was going to be late. I didn't see you until the last moment. I'm sorry really. I better get going", I said nicely. I was about to get up or at least tried to but something was holding me down. I looked around my waist and saw arms around me. I looked at his face to see who he was. I didn't get a good look at him before because I was in a rush. He had the most alluring eyes I have ever seen. They were the brightest amber I ever saw, heck they were the only amber eyes I have ever seen. His hair was a shiny silver color. 'I wonder if his hair as soft as it looks, wait are those ears on top of his head? I have to resist the urge to pet them. Must. Resist. Cute. Fuzzy. Adorable. Ears!!' I thought. I leaned over to feel his ears when I heard him speak.  
  
"What's your name?" I looked at him instantly. I had just met him and he wants to know my name. 'Is trying to flirt with me?' I looked at him again. 'No...he isn't trying to flirt with me. So what the heck?' I looked straight into his big beautiful eyes.  
  
"My name is Rouge."  
  
^V^V^V^V^VV^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^  
  
Markz: Now then wasn't that the best chapter yet!?!  
  
Inuyasha: No it was. I was all mushy gushy in this...plus this is the only chapter so far  
  
Markz: oh YEA!! ((smiles)) How stupid can I get? ((laughs))  
  
Inuyasha: A lot stupidier if you ask me  
  
Markz: ((grows big and has flames behind her)) I WASN'T ASKING YOU!! YOU ARE MUCH STUPIDIER THEN ME! DID YOU FORGET WHO IS THE AUTHOR HERE?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: ((shakes his head 'no')) No. I didn't forget who is the author here Markz  
  
Markz: WHO IS THE SURPREME RULER HERE?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: It's me-((sees Markz ready to kill him)) why it's you of course Lady Markz, Ruler of this world ((chuckles lightly)) What ever made you think other wises??  
  
Markz: That is what I thought!! Come back and read the next Chapter of "Jealousy Isn't a Good Thing"  
  
Inuyasha: Please review or it's my head!! Or WORSE SHE WILL MAKE ME PLAY '7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN' WITH NARAKU!!!! PLEASE EMAIL HER OR REVIEW HER!!  
  
Email: No1QuEeNOfCoWs@netscape.net 2nd Email: GrrImTigerGrl@netscape.net 


End file.
